Obsession Of Broken Years
by RyuuMichi
Summary: Just read the story xD


Hello reader. I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time. I really love writing stories, but they aren't good. The first few chapter might not be very good. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_When do you know you're fully broken? _  
I stepped into the entrance of the park and found myself tripping over a rock I had not noticed. "Are you okay?" A soft voice asked while I rubbed my ankle. "I'm fine." I said while a hand reached down to help me up. I grabbed the hand and as I got up I saw his face. Suddenly I pulled my hand away and brushed the dirt off my shorts. "My name is Mikuo." He says while stepping back a bit. "M-miku.." I say hesitantly. "Be careful, alright Miku?" He smiled gently before waving and walking off. After staring into nothing for a few minutes I decided to walk to a swing.  
After awhile I decided It'd be best to go home. After arriving home I slipped off my shoes and went to my room. I plopped down onto my bed and laid on my side. I sighed while closing my eyes. Mikuo.. Just who is he..? I thought before falling to sleep.  
The sun started to shine through my blinds waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and decided to stay awake. I got up and walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and noticed I was getting short on groceries. Without eating breakfast I got dressed and headed out to the store. Before even arriving I passed by an alley and was suddenly grabbed. "Hey there little girl, you sure are pretty.. Want to have some fun with us?" A filthy looking man smirked while holding my arm. I tried to scream but before I could the other guy put his hand over my mouth. A tear started to roll down my cheek as they ripped off my shirt, exposing my blue and white stripped bra. I tried to pull away but the grip was too strong on my arm. I was too scared to notice it actually hurt.  
I closed my eyes and prayed someone would come save me. _WHACK... _"Men shouldn't be messing with a young girl." I heard another male voice, and when I opened my eyes He grabbed me and started to run. While looking at the teal hair in front of me, I noticed.. I know him! Mikuo! What is he doing? After running a few empty blocks, he stopped and gave me his shirt to put on. "T-thanks..Mikuo." "Shh, It's okay." He said while gently wiping away my tears. Suddenly, I started to shiver, my eyes got wide with fear and I collapsed...

Slowly opening my eyes I saw a thin blonde haired girl looking down at me, as I looked around I noticed I was in a room. I sat up quick and panicked.. Where am I? "Hey, my name is Rin. Mikuo brought you here after you collapsed. I heard what happened.. I'm sorry." She said while gently touching my hand to reassure me. A blonde haired boy walked in and sat down next to Rin. "How are you?" He asked me.. "I.." I trailed off. "I'm Len, I'm Mikuos Roommate."He says. I just looked at them for a bit before saying "Where is he?... Mikuo." "Right here" He said while walking into the room with some water. "Here." He said while handing me the water. Rin and Len both left the room. Mikuo sat down in a chair next to the bed. "How are you doing?" He asked genuinely. "I'm fine..." I said looking down at the cup of water in my hands. "I can't believe this.." He said with frustration.. "Are you.. m-mad at me?" I asked nervously. "No, I'm mad at those men.. doing that to you.." He said while looking over at me. I looked down and breathed slowly. "Well, if you're up to it, let's go to the living room and we can all get to know each other." He said while walking off into the next room, and I followed after him.

"You're so stupid!" Rin said laughing. "Hey!" Len pouted. As we walked into the room Rin smiled at me. "Here, sit down." Mikuo pointed to the couch. I sat down and looked around the room. Their living room had 2 couches, a normal sized television, a green run, along with a coffee table. I sat the cup of water onto the coffee table and sighed. "So, how old are you Miku?" Rin asked. "I'm 16.." I said shyly. "That's the same age as Mikuo! Len and I are 15." She said while grinning big. Mikuo looked at me and looked away as I looked over to him.. Just who is he? "Who do you live with?" Len asked me while putting his hand on Rins hand. "I live by myself. I'm actually new here..." I said while looking down at the rug.

We talked for awhile and got to know each other. I was slowly getting comfortable with them. Rin was really sweet, she's also funny. Len is more quiet and he likes to pout a lot. Mikuo... is still a mystery to me. It was starting to get dark out. "I should get home.." I said while getting up. "Miku... You should stay here for the night. After what happened, I don't want you to be alone tonight." Rin insisted. I looked over to Mikuo and he nodded his head a bit. "I.. don't want to be a burden." I said while looking down. "You are not! Please. just for tonight. You can sleep in my room. "Rin said while grabbing my hands. "Okay.." I say.  
Rin took me to her room. "I have a shower in my bathroom, you can get cleaned up and borrow some pajamas." She said while grabbing a t-shirt and long pajama pants out of a drawer. She handed them to me, along with a towel and showed me to her bathroom. I locked the door, took a shower, and got dressed. After I was done I put the towel in the hamper and walked back into her room. She was on her bed reading a book. "I'm done." I said while nervously sitting on her bed. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor, you can sleep in my bed." She said while getting up.  
Rin got blankets and made a pallet on the floor. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" She asked me. "Yeah, I'm sleepy." I said while laying under the covers.  
"Goodnight, Miku" she said while turning out the lights. "Goodnight..."

**Mikuos p.o.v  
**  
I sat on my bed and sighed. "What's wrong?" Len asked me while plopping himself on his own bed. "I'm just thinking, that's all." I said while laying down.  
Len turned on the television in our room and turned down the volume a bit. I wonder if Miku will be okay.. I keep thinking about her crying, with those guys hands on her. I turned to face the wall as I got angry. She's so fragile looking. I can't help but feel protective. I don't even know her that much.. I finally sat up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
After I was done I got dressed and went back into the bedroom. Len was already sleeping. I laid down in my bed and went to sleep.

**Mikus p.o.v**

"Miku..?" I heard Rin ask softly. "Miku, wake up." I felt her gently shake my shoulder. "R-rin.." I said while noticing tears on my face. "You were shaking and crying in your sleep, are you okay?" She asked while sitting next to me on the bed. I remember now, my dream. "Rin... can you sleep by me the rest of the night..?" I asked quietly. "Sure." She said while climbing under the covers. She gently grabbed my hand. "It's okay now Miku." She said while we both fell asleep.  
It was morning now, and everyone was awake. Rin waited for me to wake up so we could go eat breakfast. Mikuo and Len were in the kitchen. "How did you sleep?" Mikuo asked while handing me a bowl. "Fine.." I said while shyly taking the bowl. "What cereal do you want Miku?" Rin asked. I looked over at all the cereal. "I'll just have cheerios." I said while picking it up and pouring some into my bowl.  
After we all ate, we went into the living room. "Thanks, for letting me stay.. For helping me." I said to Mikuo. "Anytime.." He said to me with a gentle smile.  
Mikuo walked me home. "Here is my number, call me if you need anything. I'll always be here." He said while handing me a piece of paper with a number written on it. "Thanks." I said while taking it. I opened my front door and looked back at him. He smiled and I walked inside and shut the door.

It was night time again, and I was alone. I sat on my bed huddled in the corner. It was pitch black in my room. I shook and cried. The memories... My past haunts me.  
I don't want to be alone. I don't want to think about it. Every part of me hurt. My heart, was broken. I, was broken. Thoughts, memories. I wish they'd go away! I grabbed at my head and screamed.  
I sobbed and sobbed. It hurt. Someone... save me from the past...

* * *

This is the end of this chapter. I kinda got lazy at parts, so I apologize. It's 5am and I couldn't sleep. Bleh.  
I hope you all enjoyed... I feel like I can't write how I used to.. I hope it comes back soon.  
Writing helps me escape for awhile.


End file.
